Aviéntame
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Cuando la persona que amas te avienta ¿qué es lo que te queda? Lo que le quedó a Naruto fue...alguien más.[KakaNaru] [SasuNaru]


**Nota:** Etto...UUU

prometo que no va a ser un fic muy largo! en realidad, no sé cuantos capítulos tenga pues no va a ser tan fácil como aparenta...uu se me ocurrió ayer que no había luz, por que el huracán . y eso ahaha!

La historia, advierto será** KAKASHI + NARUTO. **Si en el resumen puse, _SasuNaru _es por que lo habrá, pero en muy poca medida ya verán por qué ;D

Dejo que lo disfruten y recuerden...

¡Arriba Kakashi y _abajo_ Naruto! D (ósea...ustedes saben...cuando estén ehem...o////o!!!)

wajajaja! Sé me olvidó...todo este fic gracias a Miss Universe (XD), **_Jeffree Star_** nn oh sí ¿lo han oído? es la onda wiii! ;DDDD

_**Dedicado a todas las personas que amen el KakaNaru así como yo :D **_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sama!**_

* * *

**Aviéntame.- Capítulo I  
**

_-Tú fuiste mi primer lazo real…- _

_-Entonces voy a romper ese lazo…-_

Menuda telenovela, pensaba Naruto mientras soltaba un fuerte bufido.

_-No lo voy a permitir…aunque tenga que arrancarte los brazos y las piernas…no te irás de aquí…-_

_-Hn. Inténtalo.-_

El rubio miró la pantalla del televisor y luego a su hermana mayor, Ino. Una rubia de largos cabellos y ojos azules, que miraba embobada la pantalla. Eran muy parecidos en el físico pero… ¿estar viendo esa porquería de telenovela?

-Oe…Ino. ¿A que hora termina esta chorrada dattebayo? Ya van a empezar los ultimates fighters y…-

-¡Jo Naruto! Lo que pasa es que esa _chorrada_ te recuerda a cuando terminaste con Sasuke…-

Shock. Así había quedado el menor hasta que atinó poner una muy mala cara y largarse de la sala, refunfuñando.

Y sí. La verdad es que la escenita de la comedia esa le había molestada. Abrió heridas recientes. Esas escenas le recordaron cuando terminó con la única persona que él había amado, desde su niñez.

Un hombre.

Pelo azabache, ojos de un negro profundo y piel pálida, casi blanca.

¿Y que había pasado?

Naruto nunca soportó el carácter tan posesivo de Sasuke y aunque le amara, era una de esas situaciones que a uno siempre le desagradan. El rubio pensó que si quizás, hablaba con Sasuke del asunto, este cambiaria…y ese mismo día que lo pensó, salió con su mejor amiga, una peliazul tímida pero hermosa de nombre Hinata.

Ambos caminaban hacía una heladería, donde Naruto le pediría consejo.

Lo que nunca se espero fue que ese mismo día Sasuke pasara por allí y lo malinterpretara todo. _Como siempre_.

Naruto intentó explicar la situación. Error. Sasuke lo tomó como que se ponía a la defensiva por que en realidad si estaba en una cita…y de esa conclusión nadie pudo sacarlo…

¿Y que pasó?

_Aventó_ a Naruto.

Y fin de la historia.

-Bastardo hijo de puta…- susurró con coraje el rubio, mientras sacaba de su armario una sudadera y se la colocaba. Salió de la habitación.

-Ino-chaaan voy a dar una vuelta…- arrastró su nombre a propósito, pues a la rubia le molestaba que hiciera eso.

Pero al contrario de lo que Naruto esperaba, Ino volteó levemente hacía él.- Naruto. Lo siento mucho. Yo no quería recordarte a Sas…- se quedó pensativa y le dedicó una bella sonrisa a su hermano menor.- Cuídate mucho. Ve con Dios Naruto y regresa antes de las once…-

-Vale- el rubio sonrió zorrunamente y salió de la pequeña casa que compartían ambos hermanos. Caminó un rato hasta que abandonó el barrio en donde vivían, para llegar a los primeros edificios de la ciudad. Se encaminó velozmente hacia el Ichiraku- su puesto de ramen favorito- allí pidió lo de siempre y luego se fue canturreando alegremente con su paquetito en mano lleno de ramen delicioso y calientito hasta que…

-Ow…- su ramen quedó desparramado en el suelo y lo manchó un poco. Había tropezado con alguien y alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con un rostro cubierto a la mitad por una especie de máscara. Se quedó embelesado viendo al tipo frente a él. Alto, de buen cuerpo, cabellos plateados peinados como hacia atrás y de lado…y un enigmático ojo de color negro que le veía sorprendido.- Su… ¡sumimasen!- se disculpó de inmediato el rubio, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ie, está bien…fue culpa mía, iba distraído leyendo…- de no haber sido por la máscara, Naruto hubiera podido apreciar la significativa sonrisa que el otro le dirigió.- Te compraré más ramen… ¿está bien?- alzó su mano y revolvió los cabellos rubios.

Naruto asintió quedamente.

-Pero luego no se vaya a cobrar de otra manera conmigo, dattebayo…que ya vi lo venía leyendo…- esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras el mayor se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca.

-Verás…- el mayor hizo un sonidito interrogativo.

-Naruto.- se apresuró a decir su nombre el menor.

-Sí, verás Naruto cuando uno crece y puede leer estas cosas…lo hace ¿no?-

El Uzumaki se echó a reír.- ¿Por la calle?- el peligris volvió a pasarse una mano por la cabeza.- Yo los leía.- afirmó Naruto mientras empezaban a andar hacia el Ichiraku otra vez.- Voy en preparatoria, creo que es normal también en la adolescencia ¿no?- llegaron al Ichiraku y el rubio tomó asiento en la barra. Kakashi venia sonriendo detrás de él y lo imitó, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Esto…- Kakashi empezó a hablar en cuanto la mesera se acercó.- Un shôyu ramen y un miso ramen por favor…- dijo el peligris, volteando hacia Naruto.- ¿No importa que cene contigo, verdad?- El Uzumaki negó riendo.- Bien. Soy Kakashi Hatake y soy el dueño casi total de empresas Farewell- dijo como si nada, tomando sus palillos y comenzando a comer despacio el plato que acaban de ponerle enfrente.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo sorprendido Naruto.- Mu-mucho gusto…Hatake-sama…- dijo algo cohibido el rubito.

-¡Ay no!- se quejó lastimeramente el mayor.- No me llames así, dime Kakashi o nene, muñeco, bombón, papi, imbécil o como tú quieras…menos eso.- comió un poco más.- La juventud de ahora…-

-¡Hablas como si fueras un viejo, Kakashi-san!- gritó el rubio, pegando con ambas mano en la barra.- ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-"_Toma confianza rápidamente_…" Tengo 27 años y… ¿tú?-

El rubio se atragantó con su ramen.-"_No puede ser… ¡se ve mucho más joven!"_ Tengo 15 años…-

-"_15 años_…"- resonó en la mente del Hatake y este, sacudió la cabeza. La verdad es que Naruto era lo que llamaban una _monada_. Pero era demasiado joven. Terminó de comer su ramen y contempló al menor terminar el suyo.

Ojos azules, piel bronceada, cabellos rubios y despeinados, delgado…un poco bajo y con marquitas en las mejillas…

-¿Qué te sucedió en la mejillas?- preguntó picando con su dedo la zona mencionada.

-Ah…eso…- el rubio terminó su ramen y después de limpiarse con la servilleta, contestó.- Una vez fui al bosque a dejarle una canasta de pan a mi abuela y encontré un zorrito pequeño, solo. Buscamos a su madre y así fue como la señora zorra me dio las gracias…-

El peliplateado medio entreabrió la boca.

-¡No es cierto Kakashi-san!- Naruto comenzó a reír estruendosamente.- La verdad es que el hermano de…- mordió su labio inferior.- de mi ex amigo practicaba al tattoo cuando éramos pequeños…-

-Ya veo.- el peligris estaba sonriendo.

Hacía tiempo que no tenía una plática tan simple y amena con alguien.

-Así es, Kakashi san…-

-¿Y por qué tu ex amigo…? No, mejor no me digas…quiero enterarme de más cosas que quizás son personales y…-

-¡No se apure Kakashi-san!- el rubio se abrazó al mayor, por un mero impulso.- ¡Le he tomado mucha confianza a pesar de ser la primera vez en la vida que nos conocemos!-

Kakashi se quedó de piedra, pero luego suavizó su mirada y rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del menor.- Entonces, cuéntame…-

-¿Pero no tiene otras cosas mejores que hacer?- preguntó Naruto, separándose ruborizado.- Por que si las tiene, sería mejor quedar otro día y… ¡No¡No es que quiera volverlo a ver o algo así…¡Es que me cayó demasiado bien…¡Pero…¡No¡No piense que quiero _algo así_ con usted!…y eso…-

-Jajaja…relájate Naruto. Eres muy pequeño para lidiar con el estrés.- el peligris se incorporó de su lugar y le ofreció su mano a Naruto.- ¿Vamos? Podemos caminar por ahí o…ir a mi piso, no está muy lejos…-

-Kakashi-san…- y sucedió. Era la primera vez que se fijaba y se sentía tan atraído por alguien que no fuera ese Uchiha. Y sonrió calidamente.- Si no le molesta…me gustaría conocer su piso. Quiero conocer su casa, que seguramente debe ser elegante dattebayo…-

-Claro que sí, Naruto-kun.- y tomó la mano del rubio y ambos empezaron a andar por las calles.

Quien los viera, pensarían que eran padre e hijo aunque no eran nada. No hasta que subieron al elevador del edificio y Kakashi acorraló a Naruto contra la pared del mismo.

-Naruto-kun…me gustaste _mucho_…- ronroneó en la oreja del rubio, descubriéndose la parte del rostro que mantenía oculta, para liberar sus labios y dejar que su lengua jugueteara con el oído del más pequeño.

El rubio se removió nervioso. Le agradaba la sensación que Kakashi le hacía sentir…_desde que lo vió_.

-También…me gustaste…Kakashi-san…pero aquí…nos descubrirán y…-

El mayor sonrió y retiró su boca de la oreja del otro. – Es **MI** edificio.- y aclarando eso, apretó el botón de emergencia y el elevador se detuvo.- Ahora sí…-se abalanzó sobre el rubio, robándole un beso pasional mientras las expertas manos del mayor se colaban entre la sudadera de Naruto.

Sus lenguas continuaran enredándose y sus intimidades, despertando poco a poco. Kakashi lo notó de Naruto, por que cuando accidentalmente su rodilla rozó con el miembro despierto del rubio, aún por encima de la ropa, el menor soltó un hondo y fuerte gemido…

El peligris se separó de la boca del rubio, dejando entre ellos un hilillo de baba que se rompió cuando el mayor habló.- Naruto…de verdad…me gustas mucho…- y se agachó hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al sexo del rubio. Bajó rápidamente los pantaloncillos del menor, junto con la ropa interior. Liberó una de las piernas del rubio.- Sube tu pierna a mi hombro…Naru-chan…- el rubio obedeció y de inmediato, el otro devoró el sexo de Naruto.

-¡AHH¡Kakashi…san…!- en cuanto la calidez de la boca del mayor comenzó a subir y a bajar a lo largo de su miembro, Naruto comenzó a gemir con más y más fuerza.-¡Kakashi…¡Motto…¡Ahhh…uhm…!-

Kakashi estaba extasiado con la erótica imagen que tenía frente a él: Un rubio bello, desnudo de la cintura para abajo, con un sudor perlado cubriéndole la frente y un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas…succionó con fuerza la punta del miembro del otro mientras bajaba una de sus manos hacía su propia erección y la liberaba, bajando el zipper de su pantalón.

Y así, en el elevador, comenzó a masturbarse mientras la felación en el rubio progresaba, pues este estaba a punto de correrse.

-Ahg…-

-¡Ahhh¡Ahhh¡Kakashi…¡Kakashi…¡Me…!-

No hizo falta decir más, pues el rubio explotó en la boca del peliplateado. Este, por su parte estaba a punto de alcanzar su orgasmo, pero, retiró su boca y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sabes delicioso…-

Naruto ladeó su cabeza avergonzado y bajó su pierna para intentar subirse los pantalones pero la mano de Kakashi se lo impidió.

-No, espera.- el peligris oprimió otra vez el botón y ascendieron a su apartamento en unos segundos. Se abrieron las puertas y Kakashi cargó a Naruto entre sus brazos. Entraron su departamento y lo más cerca que podía aguantar su erección era la sala de juegos. Dejó al sorprendido Naruto sobre una mesa de billar y él, lentamente comenzó a quitarse las ropas.

-Kakashi-san…- susurró el rubio, algo desesperado.- Yo…necesito…-

-Tranquilo.- susurró seductor el mayor.- Todo lo que necesites, yo te lo daré…- y besó los labios del sorprendido que Naruto que gimió en cuanto el otro aprovechó ese besó y hundió uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio.- Al parecer…no es tu primera vez…- musitó algo decepcionado de no ser el primero en tocar al chico, pero afortunado por que se le permitió.

El rubio cerró los ojos.

_Sasuke_…

Su primera vez había sido con el azabache.

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos. Y observó al hombre que con cuidado, le abría las piernas y comenzaba a devorar- de nuevo- su hombría.

Sasuke no había sido así de cuidado, ni de tierno, ni delicado…

Esa primera vez suya, no fue para nada especial. Solo…solo los efectos del alcohol.

Sonrió.

-Kakashi…- soltó el rubio en un gemido, mientras el mayor dejaba ir dentro de él otro de sus largos dedos.- Aunque…Ahhh…no sea la primera vez…- clavó su mirada azulina en el rostro del mayor.- Permítame considerarla como si lo fuera…-

El peliplateado sacó sus dedos y alzó las piernas del Uzumaki.- Gracias, supongo…- y se hundió dentro de Naruto, que estaba al borde de la mesa de billar completamente ruborizado por la excitación y lo que acababa de decir.

Los movimientos de vaivén comenzaron dentro de él y se sintió en la gloria. No sabía que el sexo entre dos hombres se sentía _tan_ bien.

-¡Ahhh¡Motto…!- con las piernas bien alzadas, así como las tenía supuso que Kakashi tenía una visión detallada de su trasero y de su hombría, que en un cuestión de minutos y debido al bombeo que Kakashi tenía dentro de él, comenzó a gotear liquido preseminal.

El rubio llevó su mano hasta su sexo y comenzó a frotarlo y masajearlo con fuerza.

-Oh sí… se siente tan bien…tan cálido…ahhh…- el Hatake embestía lenta y profundamente, buscando esa partecilla en Naruto que lo volvería loco de placer. Y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, pues el rubio que se masturbaba pausadamente, de pronto apretó su hombría y soltó un gemido que bien pudo escucharse en le edificio entero.

-¡AHHHHH¡Más, más…!- pidió el rubio, echando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás.

Kakashi medio sonrió.- Más…- salió del interior del rubio y de un brinco se subió a la mesa de billar. Se colocó arriba del rubio y le robó el beso más arrebatador en la historia amorosa de Naruto. Luego, rodó al lado del Uzumaki y lo volteo, abriéndole un poco las piernas y fundiéndose nuevamente en él.

-Ah…Kakashi…- las embestidas siguieron, así como los besos que el mayor procuraba repartir en el cuello, en los hombros y en la espalda del menor. La piel de Naruto lucía ya unos marcados dedos en sus piernas o en el caso de su cuello, unos chupetones adornándole la vista a Kakashi…pues eran sus marcas.

-Solo…un poco más Naruto…- susurró entre dientes el peliplateado, tomando con su mano el miembro de Naruto y masturbándolo para que ambos llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo.- Un poco…aguanta un poco…ahhh…- sentía como sus músculos se contraían- ¿Lis…listo…Naruto…?-

-¡Ahhh¡Sí…sí Kakashi!-

-Uhm…Ahhh…ah… ¡ahhh!- Kakashi se corrió dentro del rubio y decoró su orgasmo con una mordida en la espalda del menor.

-¡Ahhh¡Kakashi san…¡Ahhh…! – Naruto se corrió en la mano del mayor. Pasaron unos segundos, Kakashi salió del interior de Naruto y se colocó otra vez encima del rubio.

-Naruto, tengo que decirte algo…-

El Uzumaki asintió, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y…sensaciones que habían dejado el tener sexo con un semental como ese.

-Quiero volverte a ver…_quiero estar contigo_…llámame, cuando quieras…cuando sea…búscame, yo estaré allí para ti…-

-¿y por que me dices todo eso, Kakashi-san…?-preguntó algo consternado.

-Por que quiero algo en serio contigo…pero eres menor de edad, eso no se podría al menos no por el momento…- acarició el rostro del rubio con ternura.- ¿qué dices?-

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
